


Slow Hands

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: Harry wanted to bring a new tradition to Hogwarts, Secret Santa and especially he wanted to give his crush a little gift. In his naïve thinking he was hoping to make a quick getaway after delivering his Christmas gift, little did he know that slow was going to rock his world.





	Slow Hands

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter**

**Note: It has been a while…and I mean a while since I last played in the HP verse. I believe since then we have been graced with two more movies, the last one which in my opinion was disappointingly. So, I am binge watching all the HP ones.**

**This is my customary Christmas story. Don't expect anything great as my Christmas spirit is definitely not in season this year. I, well my mother died last year on the 31** **st** **of December 2017, so this is my first Christmas without her. So, I am trying to keep this upbeat but there may be some tearful moments in there.**

**Timeline: it takes place during the eight year of Hogwarts, after the War**

**Title: slow hands**

**Summary: Harry wanted to bring a new tradition to Hogwarts, Secret Santa and especially he wanted to give his crush a little gift. In his naïve thinking he was hoping to make a quick getaway after delivering his Christmas gift, little did he know that slow was going to rock his world.**

**Warnings: smut pure and simple (maybe even underneath the Christmas tree)**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

_Slow hands_

Harry Potter was as wizarding as they come. He may not have grown up in the wizarding world and he had always been an unwelcome intrusion (the Dursley's words, not his) with his muggle family during Christmas that he had never really developed any Christmas tradition of his own. To be fair, during his years at Hogwarts, he had always been too busy with other things and he had always been happily enough to be included at the Weasleys to truly question any traditions.

He had heard of some traditions such as Secret Santa. But with only two true friends it had seemed pointless to try and figure out who had bought what gift. But now that he had extended his circle of friends with Ginny, Draco, Neville and Luna (none of which were going to stay at Hogwarts) Harry had prepared an array of small gifts besides the ones he had already planned.

It wasn't anything big or exciting, just small things that he knew they would love. He had gotten Neville dragonhide gloves for his herbology apprenticeship, Ron and Ginny tickets for the Holly Harpies quidditch game, Hermione a quick quotes quill, Luna a book on green mythology and Draco a week-long travel ticket for the underground in London. He wasn't going to see his friends' reaction, but Harry didn't care. Just knowing that he would get smiles was enough (and some curses in Hermione's case for fooling her) as he spends Christmas alone at Hogwarts.

He did not mind, honestly. His friends were starting their own lives and he had fun with them when they had visited Hogwarts the first week in December. He had been the only one who had decided to return to Hogwarts to finish his education instead of going through the fast-tracked NEWT exams the Ministry offered.

Many students had not elected to return, and Harry was not surprised. Hogwarts was being rebuild and would open again next year for all students but now maybe 30 % of the usual student body was present. Harry enjoyed his peace and solitude. Severus Snape, acting Headmaster, had come down hard at the beginning of the year on any students who taught that surviving and defeating Voldemort would gain fame and immunity from the rules.

Harry had earned himself a week's worth of detention after he had failed to show Snape the proper respect during one of his late-night wanderings. If Harry had taught that Snape had mellowed slightly after Harry had spent considerable time at his bedside during the summer when Snape was recovered, he had been very wrong. He had struck up a tentative friendship with the man, one he had been hoping to continue when they both returned to Hogwarts, but Snape had made it very clear in public at least that he was Headmaster first and Harry's friend next.

It had shocked Harry but when he had served his detention with the Headmaster, he began to realize that Snape was perfectly happy to take on the role as Harry's tutor as he had for most of Harry's sixth year. They ended up sparring at least once a week and sometimes even having a decent conversation afterwards. Harry enjoyed his discussions with Severus as he called him in private, especially as Snape treated him like an equal, at least in private. He still called him an idiot in public when Harry melted another cauldron in Potions class. However, Snape had learned that Harry could brew decently if he did not breath down his neck (Harry's words, not Snape's). Harry would certainly not mind Snape's breathing down his neck…. again, he had those thoughts in the privacy of his bedroom, those and other thoughts.

Their relationship (if he could call it that) was strictly professional but that did not stop Harry from falling head over heels for the brilliant man behind the sneer. Not that he was in any way going to act on that. He was sure Snape would hex him straight out the door and Harry valued their time together too much to take that step just yet. He may be hailed as a hero but in this he was not that brave. Perhaps once he left Hogwarts, he could…. well he still had six months to think on it.

That didn't mean he had not gotten Snape a gift for his Secret Santa. He knew the Headmaster had his eyes on a first edition Potion manual from a Russian Potions Master. It was something Snape would never have bought for himself but Harry…. well Snape deserved it, didn't he? The spy had been through a lot last year, from almost dying to being exonerated to receiving hate mail and declarations of love. So yes, Harry wanted to do something nice for the man he loved…

It was an expensive present but being the heir to the Black and the Potter fortune had left Harry with enough money for eight lifetimes so if he wanted to splurge a little, who could blame him? Now the only issue he had was trying to sneak his wrapped gift into Snape's quarters. He could leave it at his desk in the Headmaster's office, but Snape would know someone he had given the password to had been in there. Or he could ask the house elves but no, this was something Harry wanted to do himself.

He would not be able to see the expression on Snape's face come Christmas morning but that did not mean he could at least deliver it personally.

He had been to Snape's quarters once before and he had known where they were. So, with his Invisibility Cloak fastened securely and the wrapped present in hand, he began the trek towards the statue that guarded the Headmaster's office and his quarters. The gargoyle leaped aside after the password (Sherbet Lemon) and after a quick glance around Harry leaned up on the spiralling staircase. He would have to be quick. It was almost Christmas Eve and the Staff Party would surely end soon and with it see the return of Snape to his quarters.

Bypassing the office and ignoring the curious portraits that whispered about seeing something invisible, Harry made short work of the wards. He had expected Snape's wards to be more complex, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

He opened the door, glanced about one last time before sneaking inside. The small Christmas tree that stood near the fireplace was like a lit beacon and Harry walked towards it. He would leave his present in the pile with the others, so Snape would open it tomorrow and be pleasantly surprised. He hoped at least. Perhaps it was best if he did not see Snape's reaction. He really did not need to have his heart broken if the man decided he didn't appreciate the gift. Harry may have also left a picture of his mom inside when she was a little girl. He had stolen it from Aunt Petunia when he had been there the last time, certain she would not miss it and not wanting to see it destroyed.

Having left the present, Harry turned back towards the door. He would have to be quick now! The tower chimed 11 and that was the time the Staff Party ended. Harry swore but he could not resist a slow last turn to get an insight in the private life of the man he loved. Snape's rooms were decorated sparsely but there were books, more than Harry could count and some small things on the mantelpiece. There may be some pictures, but Harry could not tell. A dark cloak had been tossed over the chair that stood in front of the fireplace and there were a pair of boots hastily kicked aside next to the chair.

These were small glimpses in the personality of a complex and intensely private man and Harry drunk it in like he was thirsting. He drew in a deep breath, looking once more at the Christmas tree and his present left underneath. He really needed to go or risk running into Snape. He turned around only to run straight into the very man he had been hoping to avoid….

He stumbled backwards, trying not to knock Snape over but instead the man's hands clamped down onto his forearms with a tight grip. "Where are you off to in such a hurry, Mr Potter?"

The silky voice made Harry's breath hitch in his throat and he glanced up. The dark eyes were fixed on his eyes, even if Snape should not know where Harry's head was, and the thin lips were pressed together. Snape had always had an uncanny ability to know exactly where Harry was despite the Invisibility Cloak. It was probably what made him such a successful spy.

"I strongly suggest that you remove the invisibility cloak, Mr Potter and then tell me what the hell you are doing trying to sneak out of my private chambers." Snape released him, and Harry reached up to slide the hood off his face. He then unfastened the robe, knowing how discorded it was to see a floating head.

He folded the cloak over his arm, trying to wipe his sweaty palms on the silky fabric. How was he going to talk his way out of this? He clanked up towards Snape to see the Headmaster arch a dark eyebrow.  _Harry, lad, perhaps it is time to tell the truth. He may not believe you but well…. I really don't know what other excuse I can come up with that may explain what the hell I am doing here…He caught me fair and square. I should have known it was too easy to break the wards…_

He took a deep breath and then said. "I was trying to be like Santa. To leave a present without being detected…. I mean there aren't any songs of Santa being caught red handed delivering his presents…"

"If memory serves there is quite a few popular American songs that speaks about Santa having to hurry down a chimney and one that speaks about seeing someone kissing Santa…. Was that your intention being caught and kissed?"

"If you had done that, I would not have complained…." Harry muttered under his breath, ducking his head to hide his flush. He glanced up to see the dark eyes sparkle with something that he could not identify. Snape took a step closer, forcing Harry to take on back. "What I meant to say was, sir, is I am sorry and should not have broken into your rooms, even to deliver a present…"

Snape prowled ever closer and Harry stumbled back into the armchair. Snape leaned his hands on the armrests, his face so close to Harry's the younger wizard could feel the man's breath on his face. Snape's breath smelled faintly like oaked whiskey and Harry licked his suddenly dry lips. "While I concur that you should not have broken into my quarters, even to do something as innocent as leaving a gift, I am still curious as to why you were in such a hurry to leave after growing through all the trouble of breaking in…"

"Ah, but sir…. I wasn't the present…" Why Harry felt the need to clarify that was beyond him…

"I am aware, Mr Potter, as otherwise your gift wrapping is rather poor. No, I was referring to the song I mentioned beforehand, were you perhaps dilly dallying because like Santa, you wanted to be caught? Gryffindors are always in such a rush. Slytherins on the other hands appreciate slowness…."

Harry shifted a little bit against the tightness in his trousers that the slow tumble of Snape's voice was subjecting him to. He swallowed thickly and then said. "Hey, no fair…. Gryffindors do appreciate slowness…. we just tend to go after what we want as directness can sometimes be a benefit…"

"And a slow seduction can be just if not more rewarding." Snape countered before he straightened and said, stepping away and crossed his arms over his chest. "But alas, Mr Potter, if very much like you mentioned, you wish to be like  _Santa_ …" The name was spat out. "….and are in a rush to visit other places and leave your  _presents_ , then by all means do not let me detain you!"

Snape turned away as if dismissing Harry and the younger wizard jumped to his feet. "Now wait a moment, Severus! I have time to be taught to appreciate slow…and …. your present was the only one I delivered in person." He swallowed and then said. "But as I can understand, you may not have much patience for teaching in your Christmas break…."

A hand wrapped around his arm and he was spun around. He had to brace himself against Snape's chest as the older wizard steadied him with an arm around his waist and bent his head to press his lips against Harry's. There was nothing slow about that kiss but with a moan Harry opened his lips to allow Snape entry. The older wizard slowed his kiss as he explored Harry's mouth in a maddening slow but arousing manner.

Harry blinked when Snape broke the kiss, his arm steady around the flustered wizard's waist. "I was planning on unwrapping some of my Christmas presents after the party, but I can be persuaded to unwrap other things instead."

The dark eyes made it extremely clear what other things Snape meant as they roamed Harry's body. He licked his dry lips and then softly said with a grin, leaning up to press another kiss against the thin lips. "Are you going to drive me insane with how slow you'll be going?"

"I am confident in your ability to handle it and to handle me."

Hands gently tugged the Invisibility Cloak away and Snape turned away to place it carefully on a side table. Harry made use of the distraction to take off his jumper. When he reached down to pull up his shirt, hands on his made him pause.

"Now, Mr Potter, I believe I said I would do the unwrapping…" A wandless spell and Harry yelped when his hands were suddenly tied with his tie. He gave an experimental tug as Snape said, his eyes meeting the green ones. "No at any point will mean stop…"

The tie was wrapped securely but not tight and wordless Harry nodded. This was strangely arousing watching Snape take control. The Potion Masters led Harry over to the fireplace and another whispered spell later and there was a plush throw on the floor.

When Snape pulled him close for another deep kiss, Harry immediately responded. Hands pressed down on his shoulders and Harry sank down on his knees, Snape following him without breaking the kiss. When he was coaxed down on his back, he moaned when the kiss was broken.

Snape crouched down between Harry's knees and asked silkily. "Is something wrong?"

"Would you prefer I not use my hands?" Harry gestured with his bound wrists. Snape's smirk was enough to give him a hard on immediately as the Headmaster purred.

"Can you promise you'll behave?"

"I thought you liked it when I showed my more impertinent side…" Snape's lips curled into a truly devilish grin and then the man said.

"It has its benefits, I must admit. Why don't you show me how well you can follow my instructions and be patient and I shall reward your good behaviour?" Breathless Harry nodded. He was quite sure that if he was released now, he was not going to last and being slowly taken by Severus Snape.

The man could be maddening slow when he wanted to or wickedly fast. When Snape braced himself on his forearms and leaned over Harry, Harry rose up to meet the lips for a deep kiss. He moaned when Snape began to undo his buttons, Harry tried to recapture his lips. Snape shook his head and then said. "Patience, Mr Potter and you shall reap your rewards."

Harry dropped his head back and his hands above his head. He grinned when he began to realize that perhaps he did not need his hands to touch Snape. He slowly eased his sneakers off, before he ran his foot up Snape's leg, intend on curling it around the other wizard's waist. When the dark head snapped up, Harry knew the older wizard had caught him.

"Mr Potter, I believe I said that patience would get you a reward…"

"And I think that if I were to suddenly obey you without question, you would think I was under the  _Imperius_ curse." Harry managed to wrap his bound hands around Snape's neck and pulled the man down on top of him. He kissed him deeply as he wrapped his other leg around Snape's waist.

The older man landed heavily on top of him before he managed to brace himself on one hand. Their groins rubbed together, and Harry moaned into their kiss. When fingers caressed his cheek before curling around his neck to angle his face for better access, Harry allowed it. He broke the kiss to stare into the black eyes as Snape whispered.

"You are an impertinent brat, Mr Potter."

"Harry…" He whispered, his breath a rush against the Headmaster's lips.

"Very well,  _Harry_ , you are an impertinent brat…" Snape's lips were upon his as were his hands and when had his shirt been opened? They roamed his chest, long fingers brushing his nipple which send a wave of pleasure down his spine. Harry wiggled his hips and with a practised duelling move he had rolled them over, so he was on top. Snape stared up on him with a raised brow as the older wizard said as Harry tried, unsuccessfully to wiggle out of his shirt.

"Now, that I was not expecting Harry…"

"If you untie me, I can show you other moves you would not expect." Harry said a bit breathless. He was bluffing a little bit, but he wanted to impress Snape. He may be a blushing virgin, well maybe not blushing but Snape did not have to know this.

"Perhaps there are more benefits to having your hands free then there is to having them tied…I shall show you the benefits of being at the mercy of your lover at a later time. For now, we shall simply focus on the slow seduction…" Snape whispered a spell and the tie around Harry's wrists disappeared. He shrugged out of his shirt. Immediately he leaned down to engage Snape in another kiss and to divest the man of his shirt. He managed two buttons before he was flipped back onto his back. Snape leaned back down as he said.

"I did not untie you so would seize control, Harry. I do not think a Gryffindor will bring this about to a satisfactionary end…" Harry wiggled his hips and Snape groaned.

"I am quite sure that I can bring about a very satisfactionary end,  _Severus,_ despite maybe a bit more hastily then you imagined…"  _And not having an experience in the area…_

"Why do I think that there was something else that you wanted to say?" Snape's hands slowly drifted down towards Harry's belt. He helpfully raised his hips and then moaned.

"I…."

Lips grazed his neck as Severus said. "Yes…you know you can tell me anything, Harry…."

Who the hell knew that his neck was an erotic zone? If Snape kept this up, Harry was sure he was going to spill all his secrets. When the fingers passed over his belly, Harry closed his eyes and said. "Ah, Severus, yes…. Right there…. I have never done this before…" The fingers which had slipped into the waistband of his jeans suddenly stilled, as had the lips which had grazed him barely a moment ago.

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head; intently aware he may have just screwed up the best thing that may have ever happened to him. The dark eyes caught his and then Harry softly said. "Is…is that okay?"

A dark eyebrow rose and then Severus said. "You realize that this makes you an even more appealing package? But I do stress my earlier point. No and stop are very acceptable words." Harry grinned and stole another kiss, before applying pressure on the hand still resting in his waistband.

"Then while I am all for going slow, perhaps increasing the pace just slightly will be satisfactionary for us both."

As Snape eased his weight down on top of Harry again, the Headmaster purred. "Perhaps now that you have your hands available put them to good use."

"You mean to divest you off your clothes." The jumper Snape wore came off easily as the older wizard stretched up to pull it over his head. He mussed up his dark hair before pulling it away from his face with an impatient gesture. The man looked delicious with his long dark hair mussed by hands and dark eyes sparking with desire. The long slender fingers began to unbutton the tiny buttons on the white shirt he wore underneath. Harry rose up on his elbows and pulled Snape's head down for another kiss. When Snape took control, Harry was once more kissed breathlessly and encouraged onto his back.

When Snape braced one hand besides Harry's head Harry let his hands wander the other man's chest. He could feel sparse hair underneath his fingers as he traced them over Snape's sides. The man squirmed briefly as Harry's fingers brushed his ribs, but Harry paused when he felt the rough edges of four thick scars underneath his fingers. Snape grew impossible tense against him and broke the kiss to glance down where Harry's fingers were resting on his right side just underneath his ribs. Harry followed his gaze to see what appeared to be claw marks.

"I was fortunate enough that Lupin only managed to graze me that night. I was also fortunate enough that I was never affected like Bill Weasley was." The rush of breath on his face was intimate. Harry glanced back up to meet the dark eyes as he said.

"You do seem to be fortunate sometimes, Severus. Surviving Nagini and now having Harry Potter spread underneath you…"

"I believe part of that may be skill, Mr Potter. No skilled spy would ever assume his life was not in danger when trying to deceive one of the most powerful wizards of all time. And as for having Potter spread underneath me, I can again contribute that to skill. Did you really believe my wards were that easy to unravel? Even when one wields the Elder Wand. I knew it was you the moment you entered my chambers."

Harry grinned and answered. "I think I may have been the fortunate one. I can't say I planned this but not really complaining about my current position…. Though in the near future, I would also not mind trying different ones."

"Perhaps we should try a different one now and have you ride me. As this is your first time it will be more comfortable…" The very thought of being taken by Severus hitched his arousal up another notch and Harry bit his lip. If the man kept up talking Harry may come sooner, then he would like.

He raised his hips slightly, moaning softly. He wanted no he  _needed_  Severus' hands on him. He may have told the Headmaster as such if the smirk was anything to go by. The older wizard huffed out a laugh and said. "The impatience of youth. I shall teach you the value of patience yet…"

When Snape pressed the heel of his hand against Harry's groin the younger wizard groaned and closed his eyes. He wiggled his hips hopefully, trying to coax more pressure of the hand. The warm breath on his ear made him even more aroused as Snape whispered, his voice deep and silkily. "Perhaps that will be a lesson for another time. I think you may have reached your endurance…"

Snape whispered a spell, one unfamiliar to Harry and one he could not quite hear and with a whoosh Harry felt flesh underneath his hands. Severus' fingers wrapped around his cock and Harry gasped, his eyes flying open.

He met the dark ones before Snape kissed him deeply and then pulled away. Harry moaned at the loss and reached for the other wizard, but the man shook his head with a smirk. "Don't worry, you will have my hands on you again soon enough. But as I said, Mr Potter, patience is a virtue and some things cannot be rushed. Such as preparing you. That is not something I'll ever rush."

Frustrated Harry lay back but when Snape summoned a clear vial to him, he glanced back up. When the Headmaster stood up to walk back towards Harry, he took his fill. Snape was not overly muscular, but he had filled out some since the war had ended. His muscles were defined and the treasure trial that led down the flat belly towards the nest of curls and the proud cock that stood erect was enough to make Harry's mouth water. He wanted it inside of him.

When the Headmaster crouched between Harry's legs, Harry rose to meet the engage him in a kiss first. When Snape encouraged him back onto his back by laying back down on top of him, kissing him deeply. When a firm leg spread his knees, and fingers splayed down his belly, Harry moaned into their kiss.  _Oh god he is going to touch me…. I'll have to be careful not to come at his touch…._

When the fingers bypassed his cock and balls instead to circle his hole, Harry tensed. He broke the kiss to bury his face in Snape's neck, holding the other man to him as the slick finger pushed in, gently. "Try to relax, Harry, I will go slow…"

And his lover did, almost maddening so that by the time Harry was stretched thoroughly he was bucking his hips against Severus' arm. He was almost sobbing his frustrating as he pulled Severus down for another deep kiss. When Severus suddenly withdrew his fingers, Harry felt almost empty. He shouted the older wizard's name as Snape rolled off of him.

Intend on rolling down on top of Severus, Harry stopped when he saw just what Severus was doing. The slender fingers were lubricating the thick erect cock and Severus threw back his head and bit his lip as he obviously fought for control. The sight was so arousing that Harry had to make sure he would not touch his own cock as he was sure that he would come with a single touch.

Severus' hand clamped down on his wrist and Harry's eyes snapped back open. He hadn't even been aware that he had closed that, nor that his hand was inching towards his cock.

"Don't you dare! Otherwise this night will be over!" Harry groaned and nodded. When he curled his hand around Severus' the other man applied pressure. Harry rolled on top of him, groaning as their cocks rubbed together. They kissed almost lazily but Harry could feel the pressure building. He broke the kiss to lick at Severus' neck, over the scars that lay there.

When hands came to rest on his hip, Harry refocussed. He followed Severus' head, slowly lowering himself until the blunt tip nudges his entrance. He bit his lip against the burn but when his muscle gave way he bore down.

"Slow…. easy does it, Harry… I said slowly, Harry!" Snape's voice hitched as Harry lowered himself all the way. He grinned and raised himself again, trying to set the rhythm. When Severus thrust up and the hands-on Harry's guided him in the right rhythm, Harry tossed his head back in ecstasy.

When a hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts, Harry glanced down. The sight of Severus, dark eyes meeting his own and that seductive smirk playing around his lips made Harry come hard. Suddenly he was on his back, Severus on top of him and the man thrust went a lot deeper suddenly. The Headmaster kissed him deeply and Harry came for a second time.

Severus followed him closely with a growl of his name that did funny things to Harry's insides and then the older wizard collapsed on top of him. Harry stroked the dark sweaty hair as Severus nuzzled his neck before rolling off of him. Feeling cold and bereft Harry struggled onto his elbows. He sat up, trying to see where his clothes were. He was quite sure that Snape was going to send him away….

"And where do you think you are going?" The dark voice made him turn around so quickly he fell over. Snape had one arm behind his head and said. "You can at least stay to watch me open your present. Unless you have other places to be?"

The last word was sneered, and Harry shook his head. He bit on his lip and then softly said. "There may be a reason why Santa usually doesn't watch people open his presents…"

"Do you think after all of this I would reject you?"

_No, but you may find out just how much you mean to me…_ Harry chewed on his lip but then he  _Summoned_ his gift. He handed it to Severus, shy suddenly. He glanced up when Severus handed him a wrapped parcel in return.

"For me?"

"I would have asked the house elves to leave it for you in the Gryffindor Common Room as it would not have been appropriate to give it in person but as we have clearly digressed beyond that stage…." Severus fell silent when he unwrapped the gift. Harry tried to busy himself with opening his own gift, but he could not help but glance up to see Severus touch the cover carefully. The Headmaster ran careful fingers over the book as he opened it. Harry had seen that look before, when Severus had touched him.

Filled with hope he opened his own gift. He gasped when he unrolled the scroll, his eyes wide as he glanced up at his Headmaster. "Do…. are you offering me an apprenticeship?" He asked.

Severus took the scroll from him and said. "I am. To be honest this was always yours, but it is there, when you want it. Be that now, after you graduate or five years from now…. You can study to become a Dark Arts Professor should you desire, or any of the other roles Hogwarts offers."

"And then what are the rules on Professor/headmaster relationships or student/headmaster relationships?"

The next moment Severus pulled him closer and said. "Once the student is off age and there is consent there are no rules as long as we are discreet. I can finally set about teaching you the value of patience."

The thin lips crushed his in a deep kiss which had nothing slow about it. Harry moaned and then realized that Christmas was usually a time to take it slower, he was quite sure that his next few days with his lover were going to be some of the best of his life.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Happy Holidays!**


End file.
